


Jake and Ricky were on the Resistance

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Pete's World)
Genre: LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a member of military preachers in a plane of existence outside of the Time Vortex, you don't get much time to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake and Ricky were on the Resistance

Jake and Ricky were on the Resistance’s truck with Mrs. Moore, patrolling over London. There were a few military men shooting at them, which Jake and Ricky realized as soon as they’ve finished kissing. Ricky said: “Huh?” Jake responded: “Maybe we should go into action.” Both boys jumped off the truck and fought the military men with a combination of laser guns and martial arts. Right after they had finished, the boys high-fived each other, and Mrs. Moore decided to take Jake and Ricky down to a Torchwood-owned pub, where all three of them drank some German beer. Jake and Ricky drank more than Mrs. Moore, so she took them to the base the three of them shared for now, and laid them in the same bed, as the boys rarely had much of a free time unless they were sleeping. Oh, and times where the three of them were in vacation. Jake and Ricky reminded Mrs. Moore of her own children in a way. The boys were slightly older and more mature, but otherwise it was’nt much different. Well beside the whole military business stuff and involvement with UNIT and Torchwood. A single tear rolled from Mrs. Moore’s cheek as she was watching the boys spooning on each other. If she were’nt there, nothing would get done right as she was often the only person keeping peace when the two boys fighted over something. Jake and Ricky always fought as they were a married couple. They’d already have been married long ago if they weren’t suppose to keep stuff secret and hidden. They were like any other couples in many ways, but in other ways they were not. Not many couples share an adoptive mom slash leader that always takes them where they need to go. And Mrs. Moore may have got sleeping powder in the boys’ beers when they weren’t looking.


End file.
